The Legacy of Digimon!: CHAPTER 1
by Ash The Digi 010
Summary: Prologue: The digital world is in chaos. All Digimon are secret agents. Also, extreme fighting erupts at the slightest rude comment. Through this all, the Digidestined, are protecting it, but have issues with puberty. Note:This is 2 months after season 2
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I love Digimon, if you don't Piedmon will attack you. And so will Apocalymon.

Prologue: The digital world is in chaos. All Digimon are secret agents. Also, extreme fighting erupts at the slightest rude comment. Through this all, the Digi-destined, are protecting it, but have issues with puberty.

Ch.1 The Fighting of the Flames

Location: Secret Underground Bunker, 1600 Hours (4 pm)

(Note: all digimon, if killed, are actually sent to Primary Village;-)

"The names Flamedramon. James Flamedramon. Secret Agent for his emperor's service. I am infiltrating Growlmon's fortress." As he entered the hall, shots rang out! He quickly dodged behind a block as the pistols shot at his hiding spot. He quickly reached for his army issue beam saber, but he heard a bang. A grenade launcher ripped the sky. His trusty associate Gargomon had brought his talents to the party. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Roared Gargomon, blasting all the grunts, back flipping and shooting a grenade into the head of a nearby Kurisarimon. All the Digimon who were in the area flooded in. Flamedramon started sweating, something he hardly did. "Ready?" He coolly said to Gargomon. Gargomon didn't reply. He slumped over and moaned. Flamedramon quickly moved Gargomon over to a corner, and was ready to defend his friend.

Flamedramon reached for his bolt pistol, and then clicked a fresh Magazine (cartridge of bullets) in and quickly took stock of the situation. 15 Gorillamon, 10 Demidevimon, 20 Kurisarimon, and 40 Numemon crowded the room. BANG! BANG! BANG! His blaster shook like a earthquake. He shot forwards and back, side to side, slashing all the way. The carnage was amazing. Digimon were strewn about, like a 13 year olds messy room. Absolutely no Digimon were not destroyed. Quickly, Flamedramon ran through the base, disabling traps so his units could move in. Suddenly he found the leader.

Growlmon was relaxing in a beanbag chair, surrounded by lovely Lillamon, (that is a digimon, it's in the fifth season.) and was holding a Gatomon plushie. (For those who don't know, evil masterminds always have cats in their laps. That sounded weird.) "So, Flamedramon, you have come to defeat me." Said Growlmon. "No," said Flamedramon. "I wanted to know if you had some nachos. Of course I came to defeat you! You're a criminal Mastermind who is intruding on the peace the Digi-destined worked on for years! 2 Years later, we are still cleaning up!" Shouted Flamedramon. "Oh, behave!" said Growlmon. "Draw your sword." said Flamedramon. "I'll need a pencil first.' said Growlmon. "Ladies," Flamedramon said, "You might want to leave." They did.

And so began a furious sword fight that pitted Flamedramon's skills against Growlmon's strength. SLASH! SLASH! CLANG! CLANG! In a matter of minutes, it was over. Flamedramon was slightly hurt, but Growlmon was defeated. He vanished in a digital void of light. Units came in. "What should we do now Flamedramon?" Asked the leader. "I think, my good friend Stingmon, that you should take Digmon, Pegasusmon, and Halsemon to cleanup the grunts that are left. Get Kari and Neferitimon to tend to Gargomon, who is in the room about a quarter mile from here. I'll go find someone I'm looking for."

Who is Flamedramon looking for? Will it be an enemy? Stay tuned for the next installment!

written by Ash The Digi 010


	2. Chapter 2

The Legacy of Digimon! Chapter 2

Flirting with Disaster! The Virus of love!

Disclaimer: I love Digimon, if you don't, leave or Apocalymon will eat you.

Recap: Flamedramon has just defeated Growlmon, who was trying to disrupt peace in the digital world. Then, he went looking for someone.

Note: As in my last chapter, all, digimon, if killed, are sent to Primary village.

Ch 2

"Were do you think he went?" said Ken to Stingmon. "Who knows?" said Stingmon. "When I DNA Digivolve, I feel his thoughts. There not pretty. They're usually about chilidogs. But, I think he went to look for, well, I can't tell you that." (Aw man...)

In a secret lab, west of Pizza hut and below Toys 'R Us...

"At last! My creation is complete! This virus will wreak havoc on the hearts of all Digimon and Humans! A creation, so evil, a lesser man might laugh at this point. But not me! MwahahaMWAHAHA!"

Back at the Digi-Destined Base...

"Kari! We have problem in infirm!" Shouted Gatomon. "I'm coming!" said Kari "What's up? Holy-!" said Kari."10 Digimon were found with a weird affliction that causes them to slowly faint from dreaming about their crushes." "That's a weird virus." said Kari. "It gets worse. It spread quickly, and without warning, it took over half the island. I'm calling it the Flirting Virus." "That's a interesting name." said Kari. "Unfortunately, I've learned that the virus will make you fall in love with anyone you don't desire for. The theory is that you'll die from a broken heart, oh no. This Gekomon just left us." "THOSE BASTARDS!" screamed Kari. "We can cure it, but I'll need some time." reassured Gatomon. "I hope so."

"K'. I'm here. You called?" said Flamedramon. "I did. With my coming, my sister will come to. She has a plan. Gatomon should know by now. The virus will effect Davis too. I think you should record that. I'd like to see that." Said the creature. Yes my lord Apollomon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apollomon? Who is this mysterious Digimon? And who is his sister? Stay tuned for chapter 3! The Hunting of the heart!


End file.
